Synchronicity
by aestheticisms
Summary: - children are such fragile things. n/caitlin.


Synchronicity

Summary: -don't believe the lies they tell you as a little kid.

Pairing: N/Caitlin

**a/n: I fell in love with this ship. Enjoy.**

**-RV  
**

* * *

**"Not all princesses get their fairytale ending, Caitlin."**

Her pretty mother always told her this phrase, while brushing her long hair. She was a pretty thing, willowy and graceful, two things Caitlin loved about her mother. Her mother was beautiful, something that Caitlin was not. The princess knew that if she wished hard enough, that one day, she would be able to achieve the level of beauty her mother held with an air of reserve.

So she wished every night before she fell asleep.

**_i._**

Caitlin was all grown up now, a girl of sixteen years with pretty long brown hair and sleepy blue eyes. She wore the finest silk and walked with a grace that captivated whoever was watching. It was a feat that Caitlin was proud of accomplishing, the ability to awe a crowd with simply being in their presence.

But she was lonely. She was oh so very lonely, the pretty girl. The ill girl spent her days and nights tucked in bed, her headaches becoming so painful, too painful. Ah, these were the side effects of possessing…supernatural powers. But Caitlin suppressed the ability she owned and continued living her life with that plastic smile her mother taught her how to correctly use before she left.

Caitlin was tired of being held prisoner in her own mind. She wanted to escape, wasn't that the reason she left Sinnoh in the first place? She did not want to be tied to anyone.

**_ii._**

Caitlin left the Elite Four building today. She walked the cities of Hiun aimlessly; her blue eyes were glazed over, as her feet skillfully maneuvered the girl through the traffic composed of humans, Pokémon, and cars. People whispered, asking and wondering about the girl wearing a pink dress and pink flats with a foreign accent. She was a novelty in their world of constant clash, someone to inquire and daydream about.

Her stroll through the streets stopped abruptly, her hands flying in front of her face, in order to defend herself from the crash. Her limbs became tangled with somebody else's, her eyes were closed and she could not identify the person who she tumbled into.

When she opened her blue eyes, she saw the prettiest pair of gray eyes. They mirrored her disappeared mother's eyes. The face they belonged to was even more beautiful, soft and…troubled.

Caitlin was staring into the eyes of an angel.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, before helping the girl up, propping her back on her feet. He turned away, his green pony-tail waving in the wind, as he ran off. Caitlin simply stared in awe, at the stranger who ran off, the stranger with a velvety soft voice who mumbled apologies.

He was moving poetry, the way he twisted and moved through the crowds of Hiun City. Caitlin brushed her fingers against her cheek, as to check if she was still in reality, and not asleep inside her bedroom chamber.

**_iii._**

"Miss Caitlin?"

The deep voice of Renbu echoed around in Caitlin's chamber, the brunette girl tucked under layers of sheets, her eyes still glued shut. The tall, dark-skinned male warily approached the girl's bed and sat down at the end, knowing full well she was awake.

"Come on, Miss. You need to get up and face a new day. It's morning."

"I'm sick, leave me alone, Renbu." Caitlin let out a whine and threw the covers over her face once more. She was sick and tired and did not want to go perform her Elite Four duties today. Just for one day she wanted to play the role she was given: little ill girl from Sinnoh who had no idea what she was doing half a world away from home.

The blond haired man simply let out a sigh. "As you wish, Miss Caitlin…"

Caitlin sat up with a bolt, her blue eyes lit with rage.

"CAN YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT?" She screeched. Renbu cracked a smile at her sudden outburst. The lights in the room seemed to flicker and die completely, and the man let out a chuckle.

"…all right, all right. I'm going now. See you later, Caitlin." Renbu got up from the girl's bed and left the room, after giving the girl a wave.

Caitlin simply scoffed and blinked back tears. It was a close call; she needed to keep her cool. She could not lose control. So she lay back down, closed her eyes, and waited for sleep to come.

Her dreams were haunted by a gray gaze.

**_iv._**

Caitlin decided she would pay a visit to Hiun City, just for entertainment purposes, nothing else. She walked around without a real destination in mind, now dressed in a light blue dress that hit her knees, with a blue headband that pulled her hair back. She looked like a foreigner, and that was the point. She wanted to stand out, just for fun.

At least, that's the mantra she kept repeating to herself. The real truth was that she wanted to find the green-haired stranger with a pretty voice, and he saw her wearing a dress, so it was only necessary for her to wear one again.

The streets were restless, people mumbling and murmuring, others screaming and shouting, but overall the atmosphere was completely suffocating. Caitlin didn't mind, though. She had spent too many days alone; she loved the people, the intensity of the crowds.

The girl looked up at the bright blue sky and let a smile grace her lips.

In that moment, Caitlin remembered, many things changed. She tripped on her own feet, and fell into a man's arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Shock and concern were the two tones Caitlin could decipher from his voice. Caitlin quickly nodded and looked up into her savior's eyes and that smile that was dancing on her lips turned genuine.

It was the boy from last time, the boy with tea-green hair, pulled up into a ponytail and tucked under a white and black hat. Now that Caitlin could take her time and observe him, she noticed his Menger's sponge, hanging from a gold chain, looped in his khaki pants' belt hoop.

He was beautiful.

"I'm fine, thank you." He held the girl in his arms, and for the first time in a long time, Caitlin felt safe. She didn't feel lonely. He let her go, propped her back on her legs, just like last time, and tilted his head, his gray eyes flickering with recognition.

"You're the girl from last time."

"That would be me; oh, how very rude of me." Caitlin curtseyed, and cringed at the habitual gesture, dipping her head slightly. "My name is Caitlin."

The boy cracked a smile, and Caitlin briefly wondered if he ever smiled. "Nice to meet you, Miss Caitlin. My name is N."

N, what an odd name.

N looked around and an alarmed look flashed across his face. "I'm sorry, Miss, but I have to go. Sorry, again." He ran off, just like last time, and left Caitlin alone, without her heart.

Because he stole it, under that bright, blue, sky.

**_v._**

Caitlin thinks that she's met the most beautiful boy in the world. His mannerisms are impeccable, something that the girl appreciates in a world where courtesy seemed to be forgotten, and he's gentlemanly as well. N is simply so…awe-striking that Caitlin feels completely safe in his presence. She smiles more often, even when he's gone, something that Renbu, Giima, and Shikimi notice. Her elders are concerned with her friendship with the mysterious boy, but she ignores their apprehension and continues meeting him anyways.

She's fallen completely in love with him; his quiet demeanor is something she can relate to. Both of them enjoyed simply talking in a bookstore, or café, about nothing or everything. Sometimes, she would simply watch as he explain something about helping Pokémon, mesmerized with his skills in painting a vivid picture in your mind.

He's completely riveting and Caitlin's under his spell.

_**vi.**_

Shikimi's pen clicked, signaling the end of her writing. Caitlin titled a head, her head buzzing with a migraine. She was annoyed at the sudden appearance of her older friend inside her chamber, and wasn't pleased at all with the fact that all Shikimi did was write.

"Caitlin, I don't like that boy."

"Shikimi, we've been through this. I don't care. He's my friend."

The violet-haired woman let out a sigh, and tapped her chin with her pen. "I don't know, Caitlin, but I get some seriously bad vibes off him. Even my Shandera doesn't like him, and Shandera likes everyone."

This was true; Shikimi's candelabra Pokémon loved everyone he set his eyes on, usually attempting to hug them with his burning candles. He was affectionate, but whenever N came to pick Caitlin up, Shikimi's Shandera sent a Will-o-Wisp or two after the poor green haired boy.

"I don't like your judgment of someone you barely know." Caitlin snapped, irritation flaring in her voice. Her headache was getting worse and worse, and Caitlin didn't want Shikimi there when things got ugly. "Can you please go now? I want to get some sleep."

Shikimi clicked her pen once more and got up from the foot of Caitlin's bed and turned on her heel, leaving as the brunette ordered.

_**vii.**_

The last time Caitlin felt loved was many years ago. It was when she lived in Sinnoh, and her butler, Darach, filled the void that resided in Caitlin's heart. She felt loved by her servant, his patience was something she adored, and she dearly missed him.

At least, she missed him whenever she wasn't with N. N made Caitlin feel loved.

He took her out to different locales, every time they went out. They were not dating, no, but Caitlin wished they were. Their outings were random, followed no pattern, but every time she left with N, Caitlin felt her spirits soar.

One night, he arrived at her door, his gray eyes staring in her blue. She wore a pinafore dress, black ballet flats, and looked like she walked out of a Victorian-era novel. N noticed and made a quiet comment that caused Caitlin's cheeks to flame.

"Where are we going today?"

"Somewhere."

His answer never changed, just as her question never faltered. They left the building and went out into the unknown. Caitlin never remembered the trips to their destinations, they were a blur of colors, a mess of lights and paint, they were too sharp to define, too blurry to see.

But when they arrived to the beach that day, Caitlin saw clarity. She felt brave; the wind licked her skin, causing her to shudder. N wrapped a comforting arm around her, as they watched the glowing lights of the Pururiru reflect in the ocean tide.

When the night ended, they left the beach, the howling wind whispering in their ears. When they arrived back to the Elite Four building, N said goodnight and hugged the frail girl.

She kissed him.

_**viii.**_

The next day, there was a note waiting for her with Giima. The black-blue haired man gave the girl her note, a note that was addressed to Caitlin only, written by a person with a one-letter name.

"Cait, listen…before you open it…I want to tell you…" Giima struggled with his words and Shikimi appeared from behind his sofa, and patted his shoulder.

"Just read it, Cait."

Renbu nodded in the back corner, his eyes flashing with remorse. Caitlin ripped the letter open and started scanning its contents, with fear of what N wrote. Her elders seemed like they knew just what the letter read, and she was scared not only because of the possibility of rejection, but of the chorus of 'I told you so' that was sure to follow.

_Caitlin-_

_ I am sorry, but…_

_ -N_

The letter was uncompleted, but the paper was stained with ink and with what Caitlin assumed were tears.

Tears, tears shed for her? Or was this simply an elaborate lie?

"…he's sorry." Caitlin managed to choke out; all while throwing the letter aside and running back to her room. Renbu made a move to go after her, but Shikimi stopped the giant with a shake of her head.

As Caitlin ran up the stairs that led to her chamber, she cried, the sobs wracking her body. This was why she hated love, why she wanted to be alone, why she left Sinnoh. She shouldn't have believed any of the green-haired teen's words, none of them. She was played, that must be it. He was probably in love with some other girl, some much prettier and more graceful girl that made Caitlin pale in comparison. That was how it always was, no matter the situation. That was what happened with Darach, it was simply bound to happen again.

Caitlin wiped to the tears away with her pink dress sleeve, but the tears would not stop falling.

Her mother was right, that little wench. She must have known that her daughter's fairytale would not come true. Maybe that was why her words kept echoing around in Caitlin's head that night, as she fought her mind, tried to make it go to sleep.

But what was the use? She was a princess with no prince, a princess with no happy ending in her twisted fairytale.


End file.
